Dangerous Expectations
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: "Danielle..." he said weakly, his throat was sore from the effort of speaking that single word. And before he could blink, she fired. His ghost shield cracked and dispersed into nothing, leaving him weak and drained. Just as he felt himself change back into Fenton everything went black.


**Dangerous Expectations**

**A/N: Yay for new story projects! So, this is a story that has been itching and dying to be released. I thought that now was a good time as ever. So I hope this story is as good as it seems...otherwise I will sputter and die. Haha no jk, jk. But seriously though, please enjoy this story.**

**Summary:"Danielle..." he said weakly, his throat was sore from the effort of speaking that single word. And before he could blink, she fired. His ghost shield cracked and dispersed into nothing, leaving him weak and drained. Just as he felt himself change back into Fenton everything went black.**

* * *

_"Sometimes the wicked seem good and the good seem bad, but if we looked past their fake colors...what real ones could we find?" - Madeline_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_My name is Danielle Phantom, I am half human and half ghost. I was designed by an evil man to capture my cousin, Danny Fenton, and use his mid-morph to make me stable...or so I thought._

She stood on top of a building overlooking the city she was currently in. So much destruction had passed over the past few months, destruction that could be blamed on her. She was the cause of this massive chaos. And she _enjoyed_ it.

_My so called "father" Vlad Masters, had told me that I was his best creation yet. He said I was his daughter, he said he loved me. But he lied. All those months I wasted trying to prove my worth were useless. In the end, he chose another clone, one that looked like Danny Fenton, one that could BE Danny Fenton._

Her eyes flashed a deep scarlet red and her fists clenched with fury. She seemed to never be good enough for anyone. But she changed that with an iron fist. Now, she seemed to be too good. Everyone feared her and it made her feel like a queen. She ravished in their fear, laughed at the screams of the weak. She especially loved it when he begged her for mercy.

_"You?!" He exclaimed, "You're still alive?" He questioned. She chuckled from within the shadows. Her heart was beating at an accelerating rate. Her hands itched for destruction._

_"Oh I've never felt more alive in my entire life." She said. But it wasn't her voice speaking. Oh no, she was long gone and in her place stood a new person. Same looks, different personality. He glared at her furiously, so furiously that it would have made her shudder...that is, if she wasn't about to kill him._

_"What are you doing here?" He growled as he changed into Plasmious, he charged up two pink ecto-energy balls. Her lips simply curled into a menacing grin. One that did not look good on a young twelve year old girl._

_"Isn't it obvious dad, I'm here to destroy you." She declared as she stood in a battling stance and formed a giant red energy ball. He faltered for a split second. Shock crossed his face as he stared at her newly color changed ectoplasm._

_"H-how?" He stuttered. She twitched and emerged from the dark shadows. He widened his eyes, one at which she took pleasure in. Her appearance was one the someone would be rather surprised at._

_She had the same Dani Phantom top, but her bottoms were different. Instead of the pants she wore, in its place was a black skirt and white stockings. And like her black and white gloves, her boots were the same. _

_Instead of her traditional pony tail, her white hair was now loose and hung limply at her shoulders and back. She sported a black cape , but a strange necklace hung around her neck and had a menacing sparkle to it. She saw Vlad's expression change._

_"Nice outfit right? You see after my little breakthrough, I figured I should drop the little girl act and move on." She said, "Besides, I look way more cooler than I did before." She said._

_"What do you wish to gain from this?" Vlad hissed. She tsked him._

_"Tut, tut, Mayor Masters, it's not nice to talk like that," she said with a smirk, "especially if you want my mercy." She said gleefully. He scowled at her._

_"You're mercy?!" He snarled angrily, "My dear, the only mercy anyone should be asking for is MINE!" He yelled as he charged at her. She simply side stepped him. He growled as he skitted to a halt. He turned and found her leaning against the wall._

_"Interesting, now it's my turn." She said as she thrusted her arms in then out. A red flash of ectoplasm bursted from the palms of her hand and shocked the man_.

The memory of destroying the one who created her made her feel unremarkably satisfied. But she wanted more. She wanted to destroy the one who caused her creation. The one who drove the man crazy enough to create something as chaotic and evil as her. She heard a distant shout and she looked up. Her lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered wickedly. The figure was dashing at her, green ectoplasm covered his fists. He had survived the fight from earlier. She stood waiting patiently a plan forming in her head. Once he was gone the world was hers...and then no could stop her.

_My name is Danielle Phantom...and this my choice...this my destiny. And I will stop anyone who gets in my way...even if that means my family._

* * *

**_Tbc..._**

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Madeline**


End file.
